The Unknown Gypsy
by Miya Silver
Summary: Its time for the Fall Festival in the Labyrinth. The gypsies have been coming every year to perform. Sarah had been with them five years telling stories to anyone who would listen. This year the Goblin King will be there. Caution:may be fluffy, sorry.
1. Chpt 1 The Return

The Unknown Gypsy

Chapter one

The Return

It had been 5years since she came back and eight years since she ran first came. She just never felt like she belonged in the Aboveground. Hoggle had helped her returned as well as introduced her to the gypsies. They were leaving the Labyrinth at the time and had stopped by his hut to buy some herbs from him. The leader, Marc, upon hearing part of Sarah's tales, had offered her to join them. The first year she traveled with them, she lived with the fortuneteller, Madeline.

She was a sweet old woman. She had taken her in and treated her as a daughter. Though she loved the old woman, Sarah save almost every coin she got so she could get a wagon of her own. Madeline knew she was not leaving because she did not enjoy staying with her, but just need her own space from time to time.

Now, five years later since meeting them, she had her own wagon. She had learned the dances, and had the best looking young man in the clan, Besnik, after her. Though she tried to tell him that she was not interested, he was determined to woo her. The reason she wasn't interested, was not that she didn't like him, but she had already given her heart to someone. Though no one knew who he was, not even he knew he held her heart.

"Sarah, the children are asking if the storyteller would tell another tale about the Maiden of the Labyrinth and the Goblin King." Marc told her as he sat down a upside bucket

The children called her the storyteller as she had a different tale every night for them. They would beg every night after dinner chores were done for a tale. Sarah, the softhearted woman she was, could never tell them no.

Marc shook his head. "I would love to know how you know so much about the Monarch. If I didn't know better I say you knew him personally."

She looked away. Hoggle and Sarah had never told him about her run through the Labyrinth. Therefore, he never understood where her tales come from.

"I don't know him and as for the child, they have already had their story tonight. I was just about to head to bed, myself."

He nodded, "I know I told them that. I just want to tell you that we will be performing at the Goblin City in two days. We'll be moving to a field outside the gates tomorrow."

She nodded, keeping her back to him as she gathered the few items that she didn't want to leave out. Being in the Labyrinth, Madeline had told her never to leave anything that she couldn't replace, but she had known that without anyone telling her. She left Marc to enjoy the small fire she had started for herself. After dressing for bed, she crawled in to the twin size bed at the back of the wagon.

…}{…

"_Where was it coming from?"_ Jareth growled causing his horse, Breck, to snort at him. He narrowed his eyes, _"This feeling. I know I felt this before, but where and when?"_ He nudged the stallion on seeing a light of a fire ahead of him, thinking it was the Firies trying to catch the forest on fire again. He came into a large clearing and sighed with relief.

The Gypsies were back again. He normally let them come and perform then let them leave, but tonight, the feeling was coming from the camp. He dismounted and led his horse into the firelight. Marc, the leader of them, lifted his head to look at him. He frowned and stood.

"Sire?"

Jareth nodded and handed the reins over to a young man telling him to take good care of him.

"Marc, good to see you again. What's it been? Five…six years?"

The old man smiled, "Five…please sit." He waved a hand to a log across from him.

Jareth gave a nod of thanks and sat down after removing his cloak. "Came back for the fall festival I see." He looked around, "Madam Madeline still telling everyone their going to meet a tall dark stranger?" He stopped looking around as he came upon an extra wagon next to the fortuneteller. "Found a new straggle sis you?"

Marc looked at the wagon and nodded. "Found her as were leaving almost five years ago. She had run away from the Aboveground to here. I offered to let her come with us. Madam Madeline took her in for the first year until she had enough coins saved for her own wagon." He laughed and turned back to the fire, "The children call her the Storyteller. You should hear some of the tales she has." He shook his head, "If didn't know better I would swear she was born and raised in the Underground.'

Jareth looked back at him, "Why is that?"

He shrugged, "She knows so much about the place. You think with her being from Aboveground she have tales from that place, but no. Her tales are all about the Underground." He smiled and looked at Jareth. "The most loved is the Tale about the Maiden of the Labyrinth and the Goblin King."

Jareth frowned, "Me?"

"Yep. Believe me when I first heard the tale, I surprised too, but not at her knowing of you, but at how much she knew. She knew how you looked, the way you treated your subjects, at least the goblins part of them. It was eerie really. She just told me that the tales came from her mind and the people came from a book she used to read when she was Aboveground."

"Really?" The feeling was so strong. He could feel it tugging at him. "Does she tell her tales for the performances?"

Marc shrugged, "Sometimes. When she doesn't she either sells tickets or dances. I don't know what she is going to do this time."

He nodded, "I would like to hear the tales myself.'

Marc smiled, "I thought you might. Well if the field by the gates is still clear, we will be moving there tomorrow to set up. It never fails for the children to pull a tale out of her and at the moment they stuck on the Maiden and the Goblin King." He looked at Jareth, "I would like to extend an invitation for dinner tomorrow night."


	2. Chpt 2 The Truth is Told

The Unknown Gypsy

Chapter Two

The Truth is Told

Sarah tied the canopy to the pole. She gave a nod of satisfaction and started to reach for the other corner when the ladder started to tilt. She screamed as the ladder started to fall and Sarah was sent flying into the air. She closed her eyes as the ground quickly got closer only to have the wind knocked out of her as she landed on someone who hit the ground with a groan.

"Remarkable!"

"Ya! He caught her."

"Me next! Me next!"

"Are they alright?"

Sarah could hear the children cheering and yelling around her and she opened her eyes to look in the deep brown eyes of Besnik. He smiled up at her.

"Well, I now have proof you're an angel. I caught you falling from heavens."

Sarah blushed, "Thank you, Besnik. For catching me."

She shrieked as someone wrapped their arms around her waist from behind and lifted her with ease. Marc turned her around to look her over.

"Any thing broken? How about bruised? Sore?"

She shook her head.

"You sure?"

She nodded, trying to hide her blush while she brushed dirt from her skirt. She knew Besnik was standing behind her now.

"Oh my darling girl!"

She was suddenly wrapped in Madam Madeline's warm hug as the woman worried over the girl. She was so busy telling her that she fine, trying to explain that nothing was bruised or broke, that she never noticed Jareth standing next to a wagon across the camp.

...}{...

Jareth had never felt so damn scared in his life until that minute. He had been standing with Marc talking about the Fall Festival when he had noticed her climbing the ladder, recognizing her right way. Even though he couldn't see her face, he would have know her anywhere. He knew what she would look like; her green eyes sparkling, her lust lips smiling, her small nimble fingers running through her dark brown hair as it flowed down her back.

His arms ached to hold her as he had in the ballroom. Her body pressed against him as they had danced. He had wanted that dream to last forever. To keep her to himself for no other to see, to touch, or to hear her sweet voice whispering loving words to him and no on else.

Marc knew the Monarch wasn't listening to him anymore. The reason being he was starring at Sarah. He just figured that the Monarch had just been taking by the sight of the young girl like all the young men that have laid their eyes on her. He just leaned back against the wagon waiting for him to come out of his daze.

It wasn't until he saw the King moving forward and heard her scream that he noticed Sarah was falling from the ladder. Everyone had started running, but Besnik had got there first and just in time to catch her too. Marc had to stop and slow his heart before heading over to her to lift her off the young boy.

He was making sure she was alright knowing that she was embarrassed for falling and landing on Besnik. It wasn't until Madeline had started to worry over her that he noticed Jareth, pale as a ghost, was now leaning against a wagon for support. Marc knew he had stopped when the young man had caught Sarah. He weaved his way through the crowded to stand next to him and place a hand on his back.

"You all right, Jareth?"

The monarch nodded taking a deep a breath, "Ya…I'm…fine. Is she…"

Marc nodded, "She's a little shaken and embarrassed, but just fine."

"Thank the Fates."

The gypsy frowned, "You act as if you know her, Sire."

Jareth stood and turned to look to see that crowd had thinned, everyone returning to their duties of setting up the camp. Madam Madeline must have taken Sarah out of sight leaving the young man who had saved her to finish setting up the canopy. "Sarah Anna Williams, eight years ago she had wished her brother away and she ran the Labyri…"

"Now hold on there, Sire. Are you telling me that our little Sarah, the girl I have come to see as my own daughter in just the past five years, is the Maiden of the Labyrinth?"

Jareth nodded. He smiled remembering how the goblins have named Sarah that after she left eight years ago. "She is the same. The one and only to stand toe to toe with me, the only runner to beat the Labyrinth, and the first to turn my subjects against me." He was smiling and spoke as if he proud of her.

Marc knew the tale of her, not just the one Sarah weaved for the children and customers, but the one that was passed through the Underground. They were almost the exact same except for Sarah's ended with the Maiden accepting the Goblin King's proposal and love between them blossoming. While the tale of old and the true happenings, she had rejected him being to young to understand what his words meant at the time.

Marc had a feeling that she had never forgot that night as she had grown. Replaying every part of her run through the Labyrinth. He knew her favorite part was the ballroom. He remembered hearing her tell the children about. Her voice would get all dreaming and her eyes would glaze over. It would take one of the children asking if the Monarch kissed her or not.

After years of being apart from him, Marc was sure, she now understood what she had gave up all those years ago. Did she regret it? Did she wish that she had understood then what he was trying to tell her? Her reversion of the tale told him that she did and by retelling it she was able to take back what she said so both could have their dreams.

Now, here she was again in the Labyrinth and the Monarch was drawn to her as he had been years ago. Marc knew that something was going to happen and unless he wanted to see them both of them hurt, he would have to keep a close watch over both of them. He sighed and looked over at Sarah's wagon where Besnik was working. _"**Not to mention keeping the Monarch from killing the boy.**" _The Leader of the Gypsy was going to have his hands full this fall.


	3. Chpt 3 Madam Madeline

The Unknown Gypsy

Chapter Three

Madam Madeline

Sarah took a sip of tea as the Madam Madeline bustled around the small wagon as she gathered all the items she was going to need for her act that night. Madeline was a plump, cheery woman who saw fit to take Sarah under her wing. She was like a fairy godmother with out granting the wishes.

"Besnik seems to have taken a liking to you, Sarah." The woman stated holding the melon size crystal ball.

Sarah gave her a small smile, "I noticed, but I just don't know about myself, Mama Madeline." She took another sip and stood up. "I hate to run, but I really need to get back to my wagon and finished setting up for tonight."

"I know dear. And Sarah," She looked into her eyes, "Maybe in time you will see him in a different light." The woman hugged the girl and watched her walk across the field towards her own wagon where Besnik had finished setting up the canopy. She smiled and placed a hand over her heart as the two started talking.

"I quit before you get the boy killed, Madam Madeline."

The woman turned with a frown to the cold voice. Standing at the bottom of the steps to her wagon stood in all his glory was the Goblin King. "And you would be the one wielding the weapon, I'm sure." She turned her nose up and strolled back inside.

He followed, "You of all people should have known who she was. I mean besides Marc now, you are the only other one that know she is the one and true Sarah Williams."

The woman shrugged and cleared the cup from her table and passed him a tumbler of brandy, "And it has been how long since you last seen her in person. You didn't even know she came here and have been living in the Underground for the past five years." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "I think it would do you some good to fight for something you want instead of just getting it handed to you. And by fight, I don't mean with weapons of death either." She smiled, "Though Sarah sure can put a sting into her words. I would go as far as to call them her weapon."

Jareth choked as he took a sip of his drink, "That's an understatement." He glared at her for making him remember that Sarah's words had stung his heart.

"Now, don't tell me that you haven't mended that cracked heart yet? You are a fool. You are just as to blame if not more."

He glared at her, "Don't start on me old woman. You of all people should know how hard it is to heal one's heart after someone tore it out."

"Oh please!" She smacked the back of his head, "That girl did no such thing. You still have that heart, cold and hard as it always was. You may have tried to get her to stay, but not once did you tell her that you love her. I mean the way you went about wooing that girl was more of a disgraced then that castle was." She grabbed the back of his collar dragging him to the door. "Now get. This old woman has a lot of work to do and she doesn't need you sulking around."

…}{…

Jareth frowned rubbing his head as he was shooed out of the wagon so the old woman could finish getting ready. He knew she was right. If anything, he was the one that hurt Sarah. What was he saying? She had asked him to take her brother, she asked to run the Labyrinth, and she asked for the hardships and dangers. He had just wanted to give her the dreams she had always wanted. He just wanted to make her happy.

…}{…

Madam Madeline sighed as she watched Jareth walk away. She loved that boy like a son, but he could be such a hard head at times. From the first time she met him it was a battle to get him to open up that heart of his. She never understood what caused him to be such a hard ass. Then she met the Goblins.

Anyone forced to live with them would go crazy. She even found herself wanting to kick a few out a window. She even found a few of the goblins begging her to do it. She understood that he had to be the hard ass with them. They needed a good yelling at to know that they still noticed them.

Then he found Sarah, and you would have thought someone lit a fire under his ass. Well the goblins' butts more like it. She chuckled to herself remembering the number of goblins kicked out the out window after he found her during one of his many trips to Aboveground.

She had been acting out a part from her favorite book (Labyrinth) in park. He smitten with the sight of her he had almost flown right into a tree. When he had return to the Underground, he went straight to see Madam Madeline at the gypsy's camp.

He had told her how he had watched her and then followed her home after she took off in a panic. He had watched, as a woman he later found out was her stepmother, yell at her for being late and selfish. Sarah tried to hold her tears back waiting until her parents had left for a party before breaking down.

Madeline could tell his heart had gone out to the girl. He had wanted to wrap the girl in his arms and never let any harm come to her. Madeline knew that he couldn't take her from the Aboveground until the magic had touched her. Therefore, pouring glass after glass, she kept him talking about Sarah. He had gone through two whole bottles of her best brandy and planning a wedding for the two before passing out with his head on the table.

Madeline sighed and looked at the afternoon sun. She remembered a year later when Hoggle had come telling her that Sarah was there. She been pleased that Jareth now had a chance to woo the girl and believed they had a chance Until Ludo showed up that night asking her to come and stop the king.

Jareth was tearing the castle apart. The goblins, whom at times enjoyed his anger, were hiding in the city. The chickens had even scurried away in fear. Madeline had stood in the doorway to the throne room as he threw anything and everything he could get his hands on. When she got him calm enough to tell her what happen, she had wanted to kick him out the window a few times to see if landing on his head would knock some sense into him.

Madeline smiled and turned to look at Sarah and Besnik working together to set up tents and stalls for that evening. The two were smiling and laughing with each other as if they had known each other all their life. She shook her head, _"I hate to use the boy, but that man needs to learn that she won't wait for him forever." _With that thought she turned and went back to work setting up her own stall.


	4. Chpt 4 A picnic, a Bath, and a Monarch

**A/N**: One thing to bring up. The ratings on the stories are there to give warning. You don't like cuss words, lemons, or blood then don't the stories that are rated for them. Now don't get me wrong, I love hearing how to make my stories come alive. The one thing that gets me is that people read things that they don't like and then complain about it.

On another note, I wish to give great thanks to all who have read & reviewed. I greatly appreciate those who have thought my writing was good enough in my first story _**Force to Stay, Willing to Love.**_

**notwritten**

**Kactus Wrynn**

Thanks again. You are true fans in my book.

**Disclaimer: I regret to say i do not own the Labyrinth or The Pirates of Caribbean. I am not making anything but the joy of writing this. **

* * *

The Unknown Gypsy

Chapter 4

A Picnic, a Bath and a Monarch Oh My

Besnik smiled as saw another group of children ran out of the tent smiling and acting out parts of the story they just heard.

"No one move." A boy stated as he held out his arms in a wingspread position. All the children froze waiting for him. "I drop me brain." They all laughed and took off towards the pony rides.

He shook his head and stepped up to the opening of the tent to peek inside. Sarah was moving around moving the small stools back into rows. She was wearing the emerald dress Madam Madeline had made for her last year. It hugged her waist flowing over her hips and down her legs like a waterfall.

"Where are your wings, Angel?"

She turned around with a shocked look on her face before it melted into a smile. Besnik would swear his heart stopped for a second.

"Hey! What up?"

He shrugged, "Thought since you haven't taken a break all night you would like to grab some food together?"

She nodded, "That sounds great. You would think telling stories to children wouldn't tire anyone out," She gave a little laugh, "But sometimes they can get so excited."

He nodded smiling at her, "I grabbed some food from Madam Madeline. I thought we go on a picnic. I know this great spot by the river."

…}{…

Marc groaned after putting the crate of veggies down next to his wagon. His wife sure loved cooking. He looked over at as she served up two bowls to a couple of goblins. Her cooking brought a pretty penny. He walked up to her as the goblins wandered off.

"Evening, dear?" He asked kissing her cheek.

She turned to look at him, "Dear, have you seen the Monarch? He's wandering around the camp." She frowned, "He's never done that before, I mean he normally stays away when we're here."

He chuckled and took her hands, "It's a long story my dear. Have you seen Sarah? The children were asking. ; seems she's not at her tent."

She smiled, "Besnik took her out for a picnic in the woods." She turned back to the pot of stew as another group of goblins walked up. After serving them, she turned back to her husband to find him running through the crowd of creatures knocking some over in his haste.

…}{…

Sarah laughed as she splashed water at Besnik. They had walked to the river and had a nice meal of cold salted meats, cheeses, and fruit. Sarah had been bored and slipped her shoes off to wade in the water. She had been walking through the water just looking around until the trees gave away to a view the Castle. She stood and stared at it.

She was wondering if it looked, the same as is did eight years ago when she suddenly found herself getting wet. She turned around to look at Besnik, as he bent waiting with is hand in the water ready to splash her again. She narrowed her eyes and bent down doing the same.

"You're going to pay."

They were having so much fun laughing and getting each other soaking wet that they never noticed the Monarch standing on the riverbank. It wasn't until after Besnik had tripped chasing Sarah and fell face first into the water did he made himself known. Sarah had been watching from her place on the bank the shore as he dragged himself from the water glaring at her.

His face suddenly fell and a shock expression came over it. She stopped laughing and looked at him. She frowned at him.

"What's wrong, Besnik?"

Hands suddenly snaked around her waist causing her to scream and turn around.

…}{…

Jareth couldn't believe Madam Madeline would pull a dirty trick like this. She had warned her about that boy, but she still thought it would nice to send the boy and Sarah on a picnic. He had planned to see her that night after the festival until Madeline had told him that she didn't expect them until real late.

He had stormed out of the camp like wolf on a hunt. He had found them ease by the river. They had been splashing in the water. He wanted to kill the boy and had every intention to do until Sarah came running out of the water turning when she reached the grassy shore. The boy had tripped and was pulling himself up out of the water soaked clean through. He had walked over to Sarah coming up behind her with silent steps. The boy had noticed him by now, causing Sarah to worry.

"What's wrong, Besnik?"

He snaked his hands around her waist turning her around as she screamed. Her scream turned into a gasp. He never said a word as he took the sight of her in. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Her slightly damp hair was thicker and longer as it hung like a dark waterfall cascading down her back. She had filled out giving her body lush curves; her dark green dress, damp from her folly in the water, hugged every one. Her once bright green eyes seemed dull as if the life and happiness was stolen away.

He caressed her cheek surprised that he was able to feel how cold she was through is the leather glove. He smiled as she closed her eyes at his touch. She was more beautiful then he remembered. It was a dream come true. If his hands weren't holding her to him, he wouldn't have believed she was there.

Someone cleared their throat breaking the spell. Sarah took a step back and hung her head as Besnik stepped up to her side. She didn't look at either of them letting her hair fall forward to hide her face.

"There you two are…Oh, Sire!"

Marc was walking towards them down the forest path. He seemed relieved by something, but smiling all the same.

"Marc." Jareth nodded his head never taking his eyes off Sarah.

"Master Marc." The boy bowed to his leader.

"Marc." Sarah whispered bending her knees in a slight curtsy never raising her face.

Marc was relieved all right. Besnik was unharmed standing next to Sarah in the presents of Monarch. He had been worried when Madam had told him that he had gone after the two. Now that he thought about it, she seemed to be a little too pleased by it. He would have to have a word with her after getting this group back to camp in one piece.

"I was getting worried about you two. How many times does one have to explain the dangers lurking in the forest?" He shook his head the two. He noticed Sarah refused to lift her head. He was afraid that something had happened before he got there. He turned to Jareth, "Good thing you found them, Sire." Jareth just nodded, his eyes never leaving Sarah. Marc mentally groaned. _"Why me?"_


	5. Chpt 5 A Kiss and the Green Eyed Monster

A/N: OK, let us get one thing straight here my readers. I have tried Beta Readers, but as I seem not to high their list of stories to get back in time for my deadlines. So lay off. As for the shortness of the chapters who cares it'll never be published. As long as I got your attention, I'm happy.

The Unknown Gypsy

Chapter 5

A Kiss and the Green Eyed Monster

Everyone gathered around the bon fire looked up as the group came walking into camp. After seeing that it was just Marc, Sarah, Besnik, and the Monarch some turned back to their food, wandered off to do their evening chores, or children off to bed. Stopping by a wagon a few feet from the fire, Marc ordered Besnik to run along and tend to his chores.

The boy nodded, but before running off he turned to Sarah.

"I'll see later?"

She nodded. He gave a sidelong glance at Monarch before leaning in and kissed her cheek. She gave a weak smiled and looked away not noticing Jareth taking a step towards them. Marc stepped in front of him waiting until Marc had moved off to do as told before speaking.

"Why don't you grab some food, Sarah?"

She nodded, not looking back at them and headed off towards the fire. He waited until she was out of earshot before turning to Jareth.

"Sire, I don't know what to say. I know you want to talk to her but harming the boy in the process…"

"I don't want to just harm the boy. I want to rip him apart." He growled.

Marc shook his head frowning, "You can't think killing the boy will do any good!"

Jareth narrowed his eyes at him, "Then I suggest you keep that boy away from her."

"Yes, Sire. I will do my best."

"You will or I will kill him." With the threat hanging in the air, Jareth marched off towards the fire and Sarah.

Marc sighed and leaned against the wagon. He had to think of something or his tribe was going to fall apart. He took a deep breath and stood. Madam Madeline was going to need to stop He turned and started for her wagon. She was sitting outside humming to herself as she worked on the fabric in her lap.

"Madeline!"

She looked up with a frown, "Don't use that one with me, Marc."

She went back to her work. He sat across from her glaring.

"We need to talk about this plan you have up your sleeve."

"What plan is that, Marc?" not looking up from her work.

Marc sighed and rubbed his face, "Madeline, you and I both know that you love the Monarch like a son and Sarah like a daughter. Hell, I see her as my daughter as well, but if you think making Jareth jealous of the boy you got another thing coming."

She looked up at the sound of his tone, a confused look on her face, "What are you talking about? That boy is in no danger. Jareth knows harming the boy would set Sarah beyond his reach."

He shook his head at her, "I don't think he does, Madeline. He had murder on his face when Besnik gave her a kiss on the cheek. He wants to do more than harm him."

Madeline shook her head, "I'll have talk with him, but I'm letting up, Marc. That boy messed up last time thinking he had her in his palm. He needs to know that he has to grow up."

"And if he doesn't?"

She shrugged, "Then at least Besnik will make a good husband for her. Why do you think I'm making the wedding dress first." she held the fabric she had been working on from her lap to show him that it was a white dress in the making. "No matter what way this thing goes, the bride will be the same."

He shook his head, "You're going to be the death on me yet, Madeline."

…}{…

After thanking Marc's wife for the bowl of food, Sarah had next to Marc's wagon with his wife, not wanting to sit with the other. After coming back from the river with the others, all the girls had wanted to know why the Monarch was with them. The peck from Besnik had just added to it all. If it wasn't for Marc's wife she would never had gotten away them.

"Now, you just eat up and relax."

Sarah smiled at Marc's wife and thanked her. Sarah closed her eyes and sighed, she couldn't believe that he had found her. Hoggle had told her that he never bothered with the Gypsies when they were in the Labyrinth. That was the only reason she agreed to join them. She had hoped to slip by unnoticed as she lived the rest of her life in the underground.

After she returned Aboveground and the party with her friends, she had tried to fit in, but nothing she seemed to do was right. She had tried to date, but she just couldn't get any feelings for them. At home, things were still the same as before; her stepmother still hated her and her father didn't care enough to notice.

Toby was the only one that seemed to get along with her, but when he started to take more of a liking to her over his own mother, Karen had started grounding Sarah for anything little thing. When she had turned eighteen Karen took her chance and kicked her out.

Sarah had tried living on her own and was doing alright He had a good job and was going to school, but with no friends from school and not allowed to even visit Toby anymore, she got lonely and depressed. She became an empty shell living everyday the same. , never leaving her apartment on her days off. Her friends from the Underground were the only ones who came to visit her.

On one of these visits, Hoggle saw how sad and empty she was. He knew she was fading and would end up gone for good if something wasn't done soon. Therefore, he suggested she leave and live in the Underground. Sarah didn't have to think twice about his offer.

Once she had arrived though, she wondered what she was going to do with her life there. She had nothing. Turned out she didn't need to worry though; Hoggle had already worked everything out. He knew the gypsies were leaving the Labyrinth for the spring and would be stopping by as they always did to buy his herbs. She had been worried at first when hearing that they came back every fall to stay for the winter and so close to the castle, but Marc had told her that he hasn't bothered with them for years.

She couldn't face Jareth after what she had done to him. She had learned from her failed dates in high school what she had given up. She understood everything that he had been trying to tell her; everything he had tried to do for her. She blamed herself for taking everything for granted.

"Would you like a bowl, Sire?"

Sarah heard Marc's wife voice reach her ears. She opened her eyes to see Jareth standing by the woman complimenting her cooking as she dished up of a bowl for him. He hadn't changed much. His hair was still the wild silvery blond. He still had a thing for those tight leather pants that left nothing for the imagination, his white poet shirt left opened half way down showing off the amulet resting against his tanned chest.

She remembered looking into those mismatched eyes as they have bore into her. She couldn't help but melt under his touch when he stroked her cheek. A warm feeling had formed in the pit of her stomach. She had felt the same way during the ballroom when he had had held her in his arms.

Jareth was now walking towards her as a man on a mission. She looked away, keeping her eyes on the ground. He sat next to her on the steps.

"Sarah."

"Jareth." she didn't look up, a knot was forming in her stomach.

A leather-covered hand lifted her chin forcing her to raise her face. She looked back into those eyes. The knot melted away leaving that warm feeling in her stomach.

"I'm disappointed you never came to see to me, Sarah. It's very rude of you being a guest in my lands."

She gasped and pulled away. "Why would I want to see the likes of you?"

She stood and was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist pulling her back. He backed her up to the wagon. He placed his hands against the wood on either side of her head, trapping her.

"I never I said you could leave yet?" His voice flowed over her like a warm blanket. "Eight years, Sarah." he stroked her cheek, "Eight long years and you don't want to get reacquainted?"

She could feel her heart flutter. She knew he would still effect, but never like this. She felt like she couldn't breathe. His chest was just inches from her own, his lips a breath away from touching her lips. She ran her tongue across her top lips. His eyes followed the motion.

"Sarah!"

They both heard Marc yelling from somewhere by the fire pulling Sarah from her thoughts and took a breath before pushing against him. Big mistake. As soon as her hands touched his chest, he moved pulling her towards him and crushing his lips to her own.

At first, Sarah was shocked and stiffened, but she soon melted in his arms and kissed him back. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against her own trying to catch his breath, as was she.

"Sire, have you seen Sarah?"

A smirk appeared on his lips. Sarah knew he was blocking her from Marc and she couldn't find her voice to tell him she was there. She had a bad feeling he wasn't going to tell Marc she was there. She had to say something.

"What's you need, Marc?" Did her voice really sound that weak?

Jareth narrowed his eyes at her, "We're not finished, Precious. No where near finished." He stepped back and faced Marc with the smirk still in place, "Marc." Nodding is head towards him.

Marc looked between the two. Sarah was flushed and leaning against the wagon as if she needed the support. Jareth stood beside her with a smirk on his face.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Jareth started to say something when Sarah pushed into a standing position, "You needed something, Marc?"

He frowned, as he looked between the two again before facing Sarah fully, "The children are refusing to go bed until you tell them a tale. They say it's not right if you don't."

She nodded and with a small glance at Jareth, she took off slipping past him. He narrowed his eyes after her. He could still taste her on his lips. He closed his eyes remembering the way she had kissed him back. He knew that she didn't love the boy, not when he could feed the fire deep inside her soul.

Marc shook his head and watched as the Monarch pulled himself together. He wasn't born yesterday. He knew exactly what was going on between them. He also knew better then to say anything about it. He turned to watch Sarah watching across the field towards her wagon where a group of young ones were already waiting.

Besnik was there watching them keeping them under control until she arrived. He just hoped the boy stayed to hear the story, or at least until the Monarch had left for the night, but luck wasn't on Marc's or the boy's side. Sarah had just reached the opening when Besnik stepped out. Marc slowly turned to glance at Jareth to see if he was still collecting himself.

Cold, steel eyes bore into the two from across the field. Sarah had stopped and was talking him. She laughed at something he had said placing a hand on his arm. Marc moved just a Jareth started forward.

"Now, Sire. Please think about what you're doing?" looked around to find Madeline. She was already striding towards them.

"Marc, I warned you about that boy." He pushed him aside and started forwards again. He had every intent of ripping that boy apart piece by piece.

Sarah forced herself to laugh at the joke Besnik had told her. To say the least she still felt shaken by the kiss from Jareth. It was like everything she thought it would be and yet it still knocked the breath from her.

"Well, the children are waiting. I better let you go to them." Besnik said in a low tone.

She nodded and walked in as Besnik started towards the fire for his dinner. She was about to close the flap to keep the heat inside when she caught sight of Jareth striding across the field towards Besnik. He had murder in his eyes. Marc He pulled back his fist and slammed it into the boy's face.


	6. Chpt 6 The Fight and Fears

A/N: I apologize to all that took my last author note as an insult. I just ask that my readers keep their reviews to the point. If you read reviews of books, movies, and plays in the newspaper, online, or even through gossip, you get the critical thoughts of plot and Characters I don't mind you telling me that I have mistakes in spelling and grammar, but please don't point them out in the reviews. Saying there are grammar mistakes or something you would like to see is all right. I'm here, I hope as you all are, to read a good tale and have fun writing them.

I still give my greatest thanks to those who have done this or just praised my Plot idea and OC (Madeline). If the grammar or spelling is a big thing with you then, please PM me about the mistakes that way and I will do my best to see that its fix. LOL Love ya all.

_Live life to the fullest or die trying_

The Unknown Gypsy

Chapter 6

The Fight and Fears

Madeline shoved the wet clothe into Jareth's hand glaring at him. He took it and placed in on his bleeding lip not looking at her. She turned and walked away to the bed where Sarah was resting after fainting. She wrung a cloth out in a bowl out and placed it on her forehead before turning back to Jareth.

"You just had to do it?"

He cast a glance at her before looking away, "She going to be alright?"

Madeline sighed and sat down across from him at the table. "Sarah is going to be just fine. I think the shock of you and Besnik getting into a brawl was too much." She shook her head at him. "Tell me why. Why did you have to go and start a fight with him?"

He lowered the cloth and look at her, "I don't want him anywhere near her. He thinks she is his. He thinks…"

Madeline slammed her hand down on the table causing him to jump. She desperately wanted to slap him.

"Does she try to stop him? No! Jareth you have to start using your head. It's her choice if she wants him or not." She sighed, frustrated. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

Jareth growled at her, "I am using my head, Madeline."

She stood with such force the chair hit the wall, "Think again, Mr. Ego. You punch Besnik causing a fight between the two of you." She pointed at the bed, "You think Sarah just fainted for no reason?" She hung her head shaking it. "What do you think she is going to say when she finds out you beat the crap out of Besnik?"

He looked away his gaze landing on Sarah as she rested peacefully. He couldn't remember much of the fight after the first punch. According to Madeline and Marc, that the punch had knocked the boy to the ground, but not out. He had stepped over him heading for Sarah when the boy had grabbed his shoulder. Turning around, the boy's fist encountered his chin giving him a bloody lip.

The fight was on. Jareth being older and more experienced in fighting was able to deliver more damage in a shorter time. He was able to give the boy a broken nose, a good black eye, and left a few sore ribs, even broken ones too, before Marc and a few other men were able to pull them apart. Besnik was able to land a few punches, leaving only minor bruises. Both men still wanted at each other pulling against the hands holding them. Madeline's scream brought him around to what was around him.

Sarah had fainted causing anyone not trying to hold onto the two men running over to her. Jareth struggled against the hands holding him trying to get her. Marc ordered his released, letting the Monarch run over to her. He had gathered her into his arms, as Marc's wife looked her over making sure she hadn't hurt herself falling.

He buried his face into the nook where her neck met her shoulder, calming himself with her scent. He could hear Marc ordering someone to see to the boy and the crowd to move back. After he had calmed down enough, he followed Madeline over to Sarah's wagon carrying Sarah's unconscious body.

"Jareth," Madeline calling his name pulled him out of his thoughts to look at her. "What do you plan on doing about this?"

For the first time in the many years he had known her, she looked lost. He shook his head not knowing. He has never been one to feel lost at what to do. He was scared he had lost his only chance to be with Sarah and nothing he could to do to win her back. He lost her for good this time.

He stood and walked over to the bed to sit on the edge watching as Sarah's chest rose and fall softly. She was his world and he might have lost her to that boy just because he couldn't hold his anger. He stroked her cheek knowing that it might be the last time he could touch her. His heart was breaking.

…}{…

Marc shook is head as his wife took care of Besnik. Given the fact she was a gifted healer, Jareth sure did a number on the boy. If only he had stayed down after the first punch. He groaned and covered his eyes. He didn't know what he did, but the Fates must be against him right now to cause all this trouble.

He looked over at Sarah's wagon seeing a light through the covered window. He knew Jareth and Madeline were there. He knew at lest Jareth was getting his butt chewed off by the woman. He also knew she would be over to see Besnik in the morning is Sarah was awake to do the same thing to him. The thought almost brought a smile to his face, almost.

"Honey?"

He glanced up to find his lovely wife, Florica, standing next to him as he sat on one of the few logs that circled the bonfire. She was just as lovely as she was when he first meet her twenty years ago at the ripe old age of twenty-one. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close, his head resting on her stomach. He could feel her fingers of one hand playing with his hair while the other rested on his back.

"How's Besnik?"

She sighed, "Sore, irritable, and furious; I believe he will live. He wanted to know how Sarah is though."

He nodded, "I figured he would. She's still out."

"Poor girl," Florica sighed, "she was so shock at the fight. I can't understand why the Monarch would have done such a thing." She looked at her husband, "But you do." It wasn't a question.

He sighed and lifted his head to look at her. He pulled her to sit next to him. "It's a long story dear."

"We got all night."

"Well, I think the best place to start is the very beginning…"

He started with what he knew of Sarah's first visit moving into Jareth showing up their first night there, when he saw Sarah again. He added what Madeline had told him and he had figured out on his own, ending with what had happen that day. When he finished Florica was quiet while she thought over everything.

"What do you think will happen now?"

Marc shrugged. He had no idea. He had been thinking about that before his wife had come over. Even now knowing that Besnik was going to be out of working this fall and most of the winter, he really didn't know what was going to happen.

…}{…


	7. Chpt 7 True Feelings

The Unknown Gypsy

Chapter 7

True Feelings

Besnik groaned as he turned over. A broken nose, busted ribs, a black eye, and not to mention countless bruises; he was beyond physical pain. To his embarrassment, all he was able to deal out was a damn bloody lip and black eye. He knew he knew should have stayed on the ground after the Monarch punch him and he had intended to do that, but when Besnik had noticed it was Sarah the king was heading towards, he couldn't help but get angry.

Sarah had been with them for fiver years. In that time, he had fallen in love with her. He had just started to woo her a few months before arriving back at the gates of the Labyrinth. She had become his very life, the need to look at her, to hear her voice, and feel her touch whenever he could. Marc told him that it was just a crush, it would pass, but the ache in his heart when he was away from her was too painful for it to be too a crush.

He rolled back over to his back looking up at the ceiling of his wagon. He remembered Florica tending to his wounds. He had asked about Sarah wanting to make sure she was all right. She had only told him that Madam Madeline was tending to her. He still couldn't get the image of her falling from his mind.

Marc had allowed the Monarch to go to her while they carried him away. The sight of her cradled in the Monarch's arm burned in his mind. He couldn't stand it. He needed to see her. He had to make sure she was all right. He pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of his bed biting back a groan. He stood and slowly moved towards the door.

He was just about there when it opened and Marc stood there holding a bowl of stew and a few slices of bread. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"And where do you think you were off to?'

Besnik opened his mouth to say something but a groan escape instead. He bent over holding his side. Marc sighed and shook his head. He placed the bowl down on the table before helping the boy back to bed.

"Now," He started in covering him back up, "You and I both know what orders you have from Florica. I will not have my wife kicking me out of my own wagon tonight just because you want to be stubborn." He handed the bowl and bread to him before pulling a chair up to the side of the bed.

"I was just going to see how Sarah is?" Besnik growled glaring into the bowl.

"She's still out. Madeline said she will come get me when she wakes up." He crossed his arms looking at the boy. "What you did was stupid."

"I wasn't the one that threw the first punch!"

He threw him a look, "I'm not the one who is going to be scolding you." He yawned, "Madeline has asked for that pleasure."

Besnik paled and swallowed. Madeline was not one to piss off.

…}{…

"_Man does my head hurt. What happen? A fight? Yes, that is what happened. Jareth had punched Besnik and started towards me. He was stopped when Besnik turned him around to punch him back." _She remembered that Besnik couldn't compare to Jareth's skill. The world started to turn fuzzy, the last thing she remembered seeing was some men pulling them apart and Madeline screams floated in her head just before darkness had taken her.

Now, she was laying on a bed somewhere, a cloth was on her forehead and someone was holding onto her hand. Her eyes fluttered open to stare at the spiky haired head resting on the bed next to her. She watched him sleep getting a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach again. His face was so relaxed; so peaceful, minus the black eye that was forming and a cut on his lip.

She used her other hand to play with his hair surprised at the soft silky feel of it. _"Why had he punched Besnik?" _She frowned. _"Why did anything happen the way it has?" _She sighed and slipped her hand from his. Pushing herself up she looked over his head to see Madam Madeline sitting at her small table working a cloth, a white dress by the looks of it.

Madeline looked up from her work and smiled. She put the dress down as she stood. "How you feeling?"

Sarah gave her a small weak smile, "My head hurts a little."

The old woman nodded thoughtfully, "I can understand that. You hit your head rather good. Thank the Fates that you didn't cut it open." She poured a cup of tea and handed it over the Jareth's head. "Poor man, He has moved an inch."

Sarah followed her gaze back to him, "What happened?"

Madeline, who was back at her seat working with her needle, looked up. "You fainting seem to pull him out of whatever he was in." she waved a hand at Jareth, "They carried Besnik back to his wagon while Jareth brought you here. He hasn't moved from your side."

Sarah blushed looking away. Madeline smiled. She knew the fight was unexpected, but it could work. It showed Jareth that he needed to crack that ice around his heart. It might even show Sarah, being older now, his true feelings this time. The only problem was, and she hated to agree with Marc about it, the boy's feelings. She hadn't planned on him getting jealous as well. This is going to be a bit harder then she thought.

"Why don't you rest? I promise Marc I would tell him when you came to."

…}{…

Jareth looked upon the breath taking sight_. She was beautiful, dressed in a simple white gown with a high waist the skirts flowing down her curves. Her hair was done up with flowers scattered through it. Her face was void of make-up, a natural blush the only thing gracing the smooth skin, but her full lips were unsmiling. Sighing she lifted the bouquet to her nose smelling the silk petals of the lilies._

_The sweet sound of a flute playing the wedding march floated on air. He watched as she turned to the man behind her. It was Marc, dressed in his best clothes. He smiled and kissed her cheek. _

"_I wish you happiness, daughter."_

_She said something but he couldn't make it out. Marc just gave her a sad smile and placed the lace veil over her face as a small tear slipped down her cheek. Jareth watched as they left the tent to walk down the flower-scattered aisle. A group was waiting for them at the end under an arch covered with climbing roses. _

_Jareth followed to watch as a man stepped taking her hand in his. He couldn't see his face. He had to get closer, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get close enough. The ceremony continued with him trying to get closer._

"_You may kiss the bride."_

_He watched as the two turned to each other. The man lifted the veil and leaned in kissing Sarah on the lips. As he pulled back he turned back to look at Jareth. With a smirk on his own lips, Besnik stared at him in triumph as he pulled Sarah close to his side._

…}{…

Jareth woke with a start, jerking his head up looking around. He sighed when he noticed he was still in Sarah's wagon. He looked down at the bed his head was just laying on. Sarah was fast sleep curled on her with her back facing him. He sighed again lowering his head into his hands.

It was just a dream. No a nightmare! He wasn't going to lose her to that boy. Besnik may love her. Does he know of her dreams, her hopes, and her spirit? The boy would never make her happy. She would wither away with him. He ran his hands through his hair groaning. What was he going to do?

He had acted like a teenager with ragging hormones. He's a grown Fae for Fates' sake. He hasn't been hormonal since he was 784 years old. He should have handled it better. His hands grabbed at his hair and yanked at it. He couldn't even think at the time and now he still couldn't think of how he was going to get out of it.

He raised his head rubbing his face with his hands as he looked at her. He could lose her if he didn't do something. He was not going to watch her wither down to nothing with that boy. No one should cry on his or her wedding day; not if they loved, each other so much that their souls were entwine.

He told himself he was just curious when he first laid eyes on Sarah. The Magic of the Underground filled her. Every part she acted was tales of the creatures there. She knew of his world like no other. She was an unusual little thing.

Then he was captivated watching her as she tried to stand strong against her stepmother's insults. She put up with the verbal abuse, never allowing outsiders to know how much it really hurt. No one knew.

He knew though and pitied her for it. He watched with a heavy heart as she cried herself to sleep every night. He saw how her eyes glazed over when she was around anyone hiding her pain. He heart went out to her.

The only time he saw her eyes light up was when she was able to sneak away to the park to practice her lines. He would watch her for hours wishing to pull her away from the pain. To wrap her in his arms and never allow her to feel unwanted.

He was impressed when she ran the labyrinth; always pulling herself out of trouble, either by herself or with the help of his turncoat subjects. She faced his guard and army without fear. What got to him though was how she stood up against him. She stood face to face with him without fear.

It was then that he knew he didn't pity her. The tug at his heart was telling him she was the one. He needed her at his side. He wanted to watch her smile and laugh. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go, but he acted like a complete idiot, losing his chance.

At the time, though he didn't think it was his fault at all. No, it was Sarah's. She turned him down. After everything he did for her, she burned him. If Madeline hadn't showed up when she did setting him straight (She kicked his ass), the Labyrinth wouldn't be standing.

Now, he had another chance with Sarah and he blew it again. He stood and looked down at her, his face empty of emotions, but his eyes brimming with guilt, sadness, and love.

"I may have lost you again, my Precious, but I will not have you wither away with him." He bent down and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Sarah sighed in her sleep and turned over towards him a small smile on her face, but he had already turned away, leaving the wagon. He had a lot to do if he was going to win her back this time and not long to do it in.

…}{…

**Sorry for the lateness. Don't hit me, don't hit me. LOL. I had a little writer's block due to not felling well. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, bear with me, please. I loved all the reviews. Keep them coming, I love them like no other. Wait where that come from, a movie, a book, oh well.**

_**Love yea!**_

_**When in trouble, think of Mountain Dew!**_


	8. Chpt 8 Problems and Plans

The Unknown Gypsy

Chapter 8

Problems and Plans

"Give me one good reason why I should allow you to see her." Madeline asked; her voice filled with anger though it was low. She was standing next to Besnik looking down at him while he lay on his back in the bed.

"Give one that says I shouldn't!" He yelled back.

"I can give you three." She held up her hand ticking off her fingers as she started name them off, "One: you look like hell, two; She not doing so good either, and three: the Monarch."

He glared at her. What does the Monarch have anything to do with him seeing Sarah? He was still trying to figure out why he hit him in the first place. "I'm not afraid of him."

Madeline shook her head. Picking up a mirror, she shook the thing at him, "Do you need to take a look at yourself again. He nearly killed you." She sighed, "Besnik, you need to back off. There are things you don't know about."

"If someone explain it to me…"

"Explain it to you…you want it explained to you. OK then." She started explaining everything to him. Though when she was done she could tell, it hadn't done any good. He was still glaring.

"She turned him down. Just because he's back doesn't mean I have to back off. I love Sarah and I will have her as my wife." He turned over, careful of his ribs.

Madeline looked shocked. Something wasn't right. Besnik has never talked back to her. She left wondering what he was planning. He wouldn't force Sarah to marry him. Would he? She bit her lip looking at his door. She suddenly turned and marched her way across the field to Marc's wagon.

…}{…

Sarah yawned and stretched over her arms over her head. She sat up and looked around the empty wagon. Jareth wasn't there anymore. She wondered where he had gone. She moved to sit on the side of the bed and stood. She could hear people moving around outside and the light seeping through the edge of the curtains. It must be morning already.

She stood and quickly dressed. She was just closing her wagon's door, when a hand tapped her shoulder startling her. She turned too fast and tripped over her feet. Jareth caught her in his arms holding her close to his chest. He looked down at her starring at her with a smile.

"Good morning."

She blushed, "Morning. Um…you could put me down now."

He did, but kept his hands on her waist. He had a smile on his face. She looked away, blushing.

"Marc, I…need to…um…talk to him."

Jareth leaned forward and rubbed his nose in her hair that she had left down, "He's talking to Madeline."

She bit her lip fight back a whimper as he moved took a step back.

"He gave you the day off. I was coming to ask if you would join me for lunch."

She looked away, "Do you think that's safe, Jareth?"

He smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her towards beautiful black stallion. "I promise no fighting." He lifted her up settling her in the saddle. "Just you, me and a peaceful, simple lunch." He mounted behind her, wrapping his arms around to take the reins.

Sarah leaned back against his chest feeling the warmth of his body.

"I will have you back in time for dinner." He chuckled as he nudge the horse forward, "Otherwise the children will be very upset with me."

She giggled, "They do love their stories." She sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to give them one last night."

"Believe me they do not blame you." He tightened his hold on her as they moved deeper in to the forest, "Those children may seem sweet, but they sure know how to threaten a man."

She gasped lifting a hand to her mouth, "They didn't? I hope you didn't punish them."

"No Sarah. They have right to tell me off. To tell the truth, I acted more like a child last night than they really act." He bent his head whisper in her ear, "I must apologies for the way I acted. I shouldn't…"

She shook her head stopping him, "I don't understand why you two would fight like that. Though to say the least I was disappointed about you two brawling in front of the children."

"I know. I have ton of reasons why, but even that doesn't excuse my actions. I hope I can make it up to you."

"I am grateful for this ride…."

"Oh? This ride and lunch have nothing to do with that, my dear."

She could hear the smirk on his face. She wished she could see his face. "Then what the occasion for?"

They ducked their heads as they pass under a branch.

"Madeline thought it would be a good idea for you to take a day away from the camp. There are too many questions going around. The idea of a ride and lunch was mine though."

That damn smirk was going to get on her nerve.

…}{…

"Marc, what are to do?" Madeline asked as she paced the area in front of Marc's wagon where the man sat smoking a pipe. They had been talking since early that morning. Madeline had asked Jareth to get Sarah away for a while. However, he thought it was because everyone in camp was asking what happen, though everyone already knew. Living in a group as close knit as the Gypsies, there was never a person left out.

Madeline needed Jareth and Sarah busy and out of ear shot for the day. After talking to Besnik, she was worried what he had planned.

"Do you really think the boy would force her? I mean he would have to get past everyone here not to mention the Monarch. He wouldn't be able to stay with us without making her a widow."

"I know all that, but if he's crazed do you think he will be thinking straight. I worried about want it could do to Sarah and Jareth. If he forces Sarah to marry him in, he will in turned force Jareth to kill him…well someone to kill him."

Marc nodded, leaning back puffing on his pipe thoughtfully, "We need to warn Jareth. He's planning something to gain forgiveness from Sarah for the fight. A ball I believe, I don't know exactly he was mumbling under his breath."

"I was wondering about that, but right now we're safe from him doing anything with him in bed right now." She sighed, "Though that does leave him time to plan something. We just have to keep an eye on him."

Madeline and Marc looked at Besnik's wagon. A darkness feeling swept over the camp, even those who knew nothing that was going on felt the uneasiness. They all looked at the sky. Even with the storm clouds rolling in, they knew that the rain wouldn't wash the discomfort from the camp.

* * *

**I try my best to get a chapter out everyday. sometimes i run into writer's block and late night. I try to get to bed before the new day comes in but my alarm clock likes to go off at 6am and there is no snooze button.**

**Love ya all**

**Thanks to all the great reviews.**

**When things are bleak, look for the silver lining.**


	9. Chpt 9 Fates Entwined and the Parents

sorry about the lateness. I had a story that wouldn't leave me alone and believe me it wouldn't have fit in with this one. Thanks to all my reviewers, i love ya. you keep me going. If you have any ideas of what Jareth is planning to do to win Sarah over, please let me know (i would love to know myself lol)

Keep reading and reviewing

I do not(sad to say)own the Labyrinth.

I do own the Gypsies and the plot. not to mention Jareth's beautiful horse.

**On with the Tale**...(or what could be found)

* * *

The Unknown Gypsy

Chapter 9

Fates Entwined and the Parents

A silvery, metallic cloud swirled around the feet of a man pacing back and forth, his boots clicking on the marble flooring. He was a dark looking creature with black hair that hung in his eyes. Even through the dark locks, his purple eyes gleamed with anger. Deep in his won thoughts, he ignored the other two beings by the pool.

A man with blond hair, his arms crossed across his chest his gold eyes narrowed in thought. A woman dressed in a flowing burgundy with her red hair swept up sat on a stone bench next to him. Her blue eyes crinkled in amusement. A large tiger sat at the woman's feet, the green eyes following the man pacing, its tail flicking in the air every time the man turned to head the other way.

The woman looked behind her at the pool. An image of Madeline talking to Marc faded away to Jareth and Sarah ridding through the forest. She smiled and looked back at the man pacing.

"You do not wish to help them, Phoebe?"

The man pacing stopped and turned his gaze to her. "My dear Sonja," He walked over to her and grabbed her chin; "I am the fate of the Underground. You give me one good reason why I should."

She grinned at him before vanishing from his grip. He looked down at the bench and around trying to locate her.

"WE are fates," Sonja's smooth voice sounded behind him. "We are equals my friend. The path the creatures of this world are not just your's to toy with."

He turned and saw her sitting on one of three throne-like chairs. She had one leg thrown over a side, the other planted on the ground, and her back resting against the other side. She had her arm behind the curved back of the chair. Her lips pulled up into a smirk.

"You think you know better than me?" He shook his head, "I declare a challenge."

She smiled, "State your challenge then."

"You HELP the Monarch with the Maiden while I HELP the Boy with her."

Sonja lifted her chin; a look of interest in her eyes, "Rules?"

"We use all we have at hand to get 'them' to get the Maiden to marry one or the other. The moment she says 'I Do' at the wedding, the winner is declared.

"No cheating, Phoebe, I will have none of it."

He placed a hand on his heart, "I swear on my powers I will not cheat."

"What will the winner receive?"

He smiled, the darkness covering his features in an evil shadow. "The loser will give up their place as a Fate, living as a mortal until the kiss of death takes them."

She looked taken back but then glared at him, "Deal."

The man that have stood by the water watching as Jareth and Sarah had entered a clearing near a beautiful waterfall rushing over a small cliff into a shimmering pool. He had been listening to the two as they had bickered about the challenge. He wondered why no one was thinking about the Maiden.

What did she want out of this? Did she want to love one of them? What happens if she denies them both? Phoebe and Sonja will stop at nothing until one of them was gone. He watched as Jareth dismounted then lifted Sarah down. She had an awed look on her face. He noticed the deeper look in her eyes when she turned to the Monarch with joy.

He knew then that if neither one of the other Fates were going to think of her well-being; then he would take the poor girl under his care. He turned and looked at the two still bickering.

He looked down at the tiger who had curled up for a nap at his feet. He bent down and patted its head. The tiger lifted its head up and looked at him before standing and following the Fate into the mist. Neither the man nor the woman took noticed still bickering.

…}{…

"Jareth this is beautiful!"

Jareth watched as she looked around the clearing, taking in the waterfall. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she was at ease and happy. He knew she would love the grove. With the trees towering over them shading the area. The soft rushing sound of the waterfall filled the space with a soothing feeling. The soft grass was silent under their feet.

Jareth left Sarah to her own thoughts as he unsaddled Breck. He was rubbing him down watching her as she moved towards to the water. She was beautiful in the simple pale brown wool dress. The coarse fabric hugged her body keeping the cool autumn air. He moved to closer to the water with a basket in hand and a blanket tossed over his arm.

He was spreading the blanket out when she had noticed and came over to help unload the food.

"This is really peaceful, Jareth. Thank you for bringing me."

He smiled and nodded his head. He wanted to be careful with her this time. He wasn't going to push, "I must thank you for coming with me."

They sat there nibbling and talking. He told her about the changes that been made to the Labyrinth and where her friends were, not Hoggle of course. She would to see him every time they stopped for herbs when they were leaving the Labyrinth every spring. He even got her tell him about herself before and after coming back to live in the Underground.

"My step mother just never saw how I grew up after that night. I don't think she hated me for being a child, but for just being there. I was just something that took time from her parties and friends."

Jareth could see she was trying not to cry, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He would respect her privacy, even though he wished to know what caused her to run back to the Labyrinth.

"No, its ok, Mama Madeline dragged it out of me long time ago."

Jareth mentally smirked, "Madam Madeline was good at that. Please continue."

"Well, I had no choice but to put up with her. Dad wasn't any help. Toby was the only thing that kept me going. That is until I turned eighteen and Karen kicked me out." She toyed with the end of her sleeve, "I was able to get into the dorms at my college, but I never felt right. I didn't really have friends. Oh I had my roommate who tried her hardest to get me to go out and some classmates as well, but I just want to be alone."

She sighed and turned to look at the water, "Ever since I first came here I never felt right back home. At first I thought it was just Karen hating me, my dad not caring, and not really having time to hang out with kids my age, but after I got kicked out, I still felt like I didn't fit in. I tried to go out, date, and go on with my life. None of it felt like it was me."

After my last failed attempt at dating, I couldn't take it. I could never feel anything for them and was just hurting them more then myself. I had gotten a job that paid good, was able to get a small place that was close to the college. I was able to hide there when I wasn't working or going to class. Hoggle and the others came to visit."

She looked back at him, but lowered her face to look at the blanket, "It was Hoggle who suggested I live the Aboveground and live here. Living with the gypsy was his idea too. I can say that I didn't really think about living here, I jumped at the chance to leave and return here."

She looked at him through her lashes, "The moment Hoggle took my hand I felt like it was the right thing to do. I stepped through the mirror and it felt like a weight was lifted."

"I'm glade the Underground could help you. Fairytales aren't just for children, though their dreams keep this place alive." He had felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach as she had told him about her stepmother and as he listen her life go from bad to worst it just tighten and grew bigger, but hearing that she felt like she belonged in the Underground loosen the knot.

"Enough of me, though. What about you?"

He was, to say the least, a little taken back by her question. 'What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

No one, but Madam Madeline knew everything about himself. "I don't know where to start. I would start at the beginning, but that would be to long ago."

"Ok, well, how did you become the Goblin King?"

He smiled, "Believe it or not, my mother when I had started causing too much trouble at the court. My father had wanted to send me away to a monk's temple, but mother talked him into letting me take over the Goblin City, which she had inherited from her own family when they passed on."

She smiled at that, "What kind of trouble?"

He shook his head and leaned forward, "That my dear I have left behind and it will remain in the pass."

She blushed, "Why? Were you womanizer?"

He shrugged, "Among other things. Now, next question." He sat back and took a slice of bread waiting.

"Fine, tell me about your parents." A small smile was gracing her lips.

Jareth choked on the bit he had just taken. "My parents?" He coughed again clearing his throat, "Uh…well, my mom, who was the former goblin king's daughter. She a sweet kind hearted woman, but temper that only she could have and needed. Dealing with Father, it was needed." He looked up at the leaves, "My father …well…" How do put that is was his father's family that created the Underground with help of the Fates?

"What about him, Jareth?"

She was watching him; the look in her eye told him that if he didn't want to tell her she would understand. Nevertheless, he wanted to, it was just his father was so high in standards and wasn't around much that all he knew was that his father was the King of the High Court in the Underground.

He sighed, "There not much to say about him. He has a temper and mother is about the only one that can stand him like that. I never spent much time with the old man; I guess I'm not that familiar with him like I was with my mother. Everyone respects him, out fear or because he rules with a fair hand, I have no clue. "

He looked down at her to find that she had lay down and fell asleep. He smiled and lay next to her, pulling her close to his chest. Pulling the edge of the blanket over them, he snuggled closer to Sarah and drifted off himself, not noticing the strange man sitting on a branch above them. He was smiling, but kept watch over the two, knowing that come the morning light, the Fates would have their war.

* * *

I know the Fates are three female witches that control life and death with thread and scissors, but in my weird little world(i love it, you love it, we all love the weird little world were chocolate rules and the men of dreams are cooing over us *Sighes*) their like gods that get bored way to easy and two act like children more then the centuries they have been living.

Love Ya

**_The road of life is bumpy,we must learn to adapt with the hills_**

**_(I think we just need to learn to swerve)_**


	10. Chpt 10 First Kiss and a Kidnapping?

Welcome back! (Bows) I have finish the tenth chapter of the story. I have had some lovely reviews. I try my best to give you all something to read. I will so my best to bring the next chapter as soon as possible, but it might be awhile. I'm working on a another story. Fear not, i will not forget my faithful readers and reviewers. Love Ya. (Blows kisses)

* * *

The Unknown Gypsy

Chapter 10

First Kiss and a Kidnapping

"Madeline!"

Marc watched as an eerie fog rolled across the grassed field towards the edge of the camp. The swirling clouds caused alarmed, but the tremor in his voice was from the sight of the man walking out of the forest. His blond hair lifting slightly with the wind, his silk robes rustling around his pale body. His eyes seem to pierce gypsy's very soul.

"A sorcerer?" Madeline asked as she came to his side seeing the man.

Marc shook his head, "I'm sure this man is something more then a bag of tricks."

"Right you are, Lord Marc." The man's voice was cold, yet smooth. "I hold no tricks in my bag. I hold helping hand." He stopped short of entering the fire light from the torch Marc was holding. The darkness casting shadows across his face. "I wish to set the fate of a girl.

"Who?"

"Sarah Williams."

"_Oh, great another man that's after her." _Marc mentally groaned.

"Who are you?" Madeline asked.

The man stepped forward into the light. The golden silk of his robe shimmered in the firelight, his skin glowing as if a light was trying to break through. "I am the third Fate known as Cedric, the caring and I'm to warn Sarah."

…}{…

Sarah felt so warm. An arm wrapped around her waist holding her against a hard chest. Everything felt right in her half-awake, half-asleep state. She wiggled closer and heard who ever was holding her groan.

"I'd stop that if I were you, Sarah."

She came fully awake and stiffened. She slowly turned to come face to face with no other then Jareth. She blushed and lowered her eyes, "I guess I fell asleep."

He smiled, "Didn't mind in the least, sweetheart. After what you been through I understand that you would need it." He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Besides, I enjoyed a little nap myself. I do have to say that sleeping next to you was the best rest I have had in decades."

Sarah blushed. He cupped her chin and lifted her face to his.

"Sarah." His lips were a breath away. She didn't pull back; she wanted to feel his lips on hers. She wanted to know if they felt the same as in her dreams. She wanted to live it for once.

"Sarah! Sire!" A man's voice sounded.

Jareth groaned against her lips and pressed his forehead to her, "Are the fates against us?" He whispered, more to himself then to her.

"Sire? Oh…I'm terribly sorry." the man's voice was behind him and faded as if he was turning away.

Jareth never took his eyes away from Sarah's, "What do you need, Horace?"

"There seems to be a problem in the north. A goblin was murdered I believe was the message."

"Jareth, you need to go." She sounded breathless as she whispered to him.

"Sire?"

"What is it, now?"

"Madam Madeline and Lord Marc requested I escort Lady Sarah.

"That won't be necessary. I will be escorting her back to camp."

"Yes, Sire." They listened as the man left.

Jareth closed his eyes, "Too bad I can't grant my own wishes."

They smiled at each other before pulling apart and started gathering everything up, small smiles gracing the others face.

…}{…

Madeline gave a sad smiled as she watched Jareth and Sarah ride back into camp. He dismounted and then lifted her to the ground. They stood there smiling and whispering to each other, their foreheads touching; two people in love. She hated to see them pulled away from each other, but if the Fates were going to turn their life and love into a game, there was only one place she would be safe. Jareth won't like it, but it's for the best.

She watched the two kiss before Jareth let Sarah go. He waited until she entered the fire light before he mounted and rode off. Madeline waited until Sarah sat down next to her, a small dazed smile gracing her lips.

"Sarah?"

The girl looked up.

"Marc and I need to talk to talk you."

Madeline looked at the old man as he walked over from his wagon with someone another man following him.

…}{…

Carlos frowned at the woman ridding across from him. She was a beautiful woman with dark hair, pale skin, and an hourglass shape body. Surprising him the most were her eyes. They were such a deep green that he reminded of the rolling hills in Ireland. He had to say it was a surprise to his son act so loving with her when they had returned.

He was hard on his son only because he wanted him to be great. He was afraid that Jareth would never find someone to love. To his shock, he gets summons by Madam Madeline to find out he had found someone eight years ago. He had wanted to hunt the boy down and strangle him when he found out how he blew it too, only because his he knew his wife was going to take it out him.

Carlos loved his wife, don't get him wrong, but she can be a trail when it came to her son's happiness. She would be enraged once she found out what the Fates were doing. He just hoped a new war wouldn't get started when she chewed them up and spit them back. He shook his head and smiled at the thought of his little wife.

He focused on her again. She had been confused when the two gypsies tried explained to what was going. The only part that sunk in was that she had to leave the only family she had in the underground as well as the man of her heart. She had cried most of the way. Now, her puffy eyes closed as she had fallen asleep some time ago.

He believed she understood the Fates had pulled her into a game, but the pain of losing Jareth again. He understood they had just found each other and his son had been trying to fix his past mistake. He leaned his head back knowing he needed to get some rest, if he knew his son he would be right behind them. The last thought was the Fates picked the wrong Family to mess with.


	11. Chpt 11 The Parents

The Unknown Gypsy

Chapter 11

The Parents

Madeline released a sigh as she watched Jareth ridding towards camp. She sat on the steps of her wagon, Marc standing next to her with a grim look on his face. The news they had for him was not going to be easy to tell him, but they had no choice. He would demand to know where Sarah was and if they refused to tell him he would take the disappearance of Besnik as if he took her, but that was not the case. True finding the boy gone from his wagon was troubling, he did not have Sarah. By now she was safe at the High Court with Jareth's parents.

"I was hoping the ground would open up and swallow us before he got back." Marc stated as he watched Jareth jump from his saddle as he entered the camp and started for them.

The smile on his face caused the fortuneteller's stomach to tighten in a sickening way, but she pushed past the feeling of throwing up. "Which should we tell him first." She asked keeping her face emotionless.

"We should start with Besnik, then Sarah. He will not like it that his father is now involved."

"True, but how will he take to not knowing where the boy is, or how he left?"

"I still can't figure that out. He was in no shape to do it himself and for someone to help him without anyone seeing them? Something is going on in the Underground and it does not look good for anyone of us."

...}{...

"Sarah...my wife, Akaisha and Mika, Jareth's ward." Carlos introduced the young woman and teenage standing in the front hall. "My dears, the young lady Jareth was telling us about, Sarah."

Sarah bobbed her head towards them. Akaisha, was a beautiful woman looking to be no more then early thirties while her husband looked to be in his early forties. Her hair was the same color as Jareth's, a pale blonde, almost a silver and was twisted into a braid. Her eyes were the bright blue of the sky on a clear day; like one of of Jareth's mismatched eyes. Her dress was like the night sky, a midnight blue sprinkled with silver glitter. _"Glitter, what was it with all the glitter?"_

The girl, though Sarah was sure she was older then herself, looked to be fourteen maybe fifteen. Her hair was white as freshly fallen snow and hung loose down her back, her grayish blue eyes shinning bright with the shimmering silver robes she was wearing. A large golden staff held behind her back. The top was curved into a crescent moon with the brightest emerald Sarah had ever seen in the middle.

"Sarah? The Sarah?" the woman asked staring at her.

"Lady of the Labyrinth..." Mika stated tilting her head to the side, "Name suits you. Never met anyone the place liked as much as you." The girls statement seemed to draw everyone's attention away from Sarah, which she was grateful for.

"Mika? What in the Underground are you talking about?" Carlos asked.

The girl just grinned and started to sway the rod in her hand back and forth.

"I never could understand you. You are going back with Jareth when he comes for Sarah." Carlos stated shaking his head.

"You must remember, dear husband. Mika is bounded to him. She does think like him at times."

Carlos shook his head, "I know, but it still unnerve me at times. My son bound to the Guardian of the Underground!"

"Yes and everyone believed as you do. He was grown up enough to care for such a responsibility, but he proved and still proving everyone wrong. The Underground is still here and still whole."

Sarah watched as the king and queen argued back and forth while Mika was watching her closely. She seemed to have that same stare that Jareth had given her years ago. She looked nothing like him, but she sure seemed to act like him. Even her aura felt the same, only with a slight difference to the spark.

"Oh, my Sarah. We do apologize for being rude." Carlos offered, drawing her attention back to the couple. "As you ca see, Our son is not a subject we agree on often." He held out his arm for her, "Shall we?" Just as the words left his mouth, Mika giggled and did a back flip in the air vanishing with a small pop and a shower of glitter. _More damn glitter!_

Akaisha sighed, but smiled at Sarah, "Do not mind her. She can be a hand full at times."

Sarah not wanting to be rude and say that she thought she was odd, spoke softly, "She seems real sweet."

The woman chuckled behind her hand, "Oh, honey don't let her fool you." She waved a hand in the air, "Jareth is about the only one she behaves for since getting wished away."

"I thought she was a Fae?" Sarah asked allowing the king and Jareth's father to lead her down a hallway following her.

"Oh, she is, a very odd kind. She is the first and only Fae that has been wished away." The queen lead them to a siting room where a maid was just leaving out a side door after serving a tray of tea. She was settled in a chair and handed a cup before Akaisha continued. "The odd thing is what Fae she is. It caused great alarm to know that the Guardian of the Underground was wished away, though many can't say it was bad thing. She was hurt and in need of a healer when she arrived at the goblin castle oh..."

"Over four hundred years ago. Jareth had just been King of the Goblins for a few decades, Remember?" Carlos helped his wife. "He was shocked to find her, no wisher or anything. The labyrinth had just swept her away plucking her in my son's lap, so to speak of, my dear."

Sarah was surprised, "Oh, my. Did you ever figure it out?" she asked looking between the two.

Akaisha shook her head, "Nope, but we learned a lot more over the years. The hard way of course. Being taking the way she had been caused her to be bound to the Labyrinth and Jareth. She feels what he does and he the same with her, though she doesn't express it as much as he does."

"Is that dangerous?" Sarah asked causing Jareth's parents to look at her surprised.

"We found out how dangerous a few yeas after she became the servant of the Labyrinth. He had been chasing an elf princess for a few months, close to asking her to be his bride if I remember right..." she looked at her husband to confirm her statement. When he shrugged she continued, "Well, something happen, the dwarf kingdom started arguing about the mining camps on the elves land. One slipped in, and killed her."

"Oh my!"

"Yes, her parents were devastated from the news of their only daughter being killed. Jareth though, took it harder and...well," She looked at her husband again with a frown.

He took over for her, seeing it was hard for her, "Mika felt his pain, his anger...She went on a rampage which came close to a massacre, not many Dwarfs are alive because of it. Jareth was able to calm himself enough to go after her and stop her, but the damage had already been done." He sighed, "Jareth had vowed never to allow his emotion to affect Mika that way ever again."

Sarah frowned, "The dwarfs..."

Akaisha shook her head, "The dwarfs were easy to handle, it was the fact that she remembered it, until Jareth blocked her mind. Until he did that, it seemed a dark cloud hovered over the labyrinth. She refused to leave it."

Sarah was shocked. She was overwhelmed with this new information. Jareth had taken that girl under his wing so to speak and now they were bound to each other. That statement she had made about meeting someone the place liked was odd. She wasn't just bound to the man, but to his kingdom as well. A place that was a living thing and according to this odd Fae, liked her. Sarah suddenly started to feel warm and the room grew fuzzy. Last thing she heard was the china cup crashing to the floor and the couple's worried voices.

...}{...

I do wish to say sorry, I have been busy and the problem of writer's block. I also know it is a short chapter. I will make the next one longer, I promise. Jareth will be showing up at the castle soon and just wait for father and son to meet once again.


	12. Chapter 12

The Unknown Gypsy

Chapter 12

Plans and Dances

Besnik smiled as he looked in the mirror. All the bruises were gone and the cuts had almost faded to down to scars. That weird man who had taken him from his wagon had said they were fade to nothing by morning. He would soon be back to his handsome self in no time and then could go see Sarah. That man was going all out for him to win Sarah.

After explaining that he was there to help him win Sarah's love, he had healed him and gave him some nicer clothes. He knew that he had done something to the cottage where he had let him. The place had been empty for years, but the place didn't even look it. Hell, it didn't even look like a cottage. The place was like a King's bedchamber. The fourposter bed made of dark polished wood, the lush full carpet, and a cheerful blazing fire in the enormous grate.

It just reminded him all what that damn Monarch had to offer Sarah. He could give her jewels and gems brighter then the stars themselves. He would be able to make her a queen, placing a crown of glory on her head. How was a little nobody gypsy boy to stand up to that? That mystery man had said not to worry, he would have things that not even the Great Prince of the Underground could never dream of offering her.

Besnik wanted to believe him, but how was he? He had refused to tell him who he was or how he was going to help him. He wanted Sarah, but not at the cost of her feelings. He would never hurt her. If she choose the Monarch over him, then he would leave her alone. He had a feeling this man wouldn't allow that to happen. He wanted him to be with Sarah. Why? He had no clue, but he would not force her.

He would just have to tell that man that he didn't want his help and leave. He would offer what he had earned and if she still choose the monarch, then she made the choice on her own free will. He sighed and moved towards the bed. He needed to rest and think about it all with a clear mind.

...}{...

Jareth wasn't happy and he knew the guards knew it. They scurried to open the front doors to his parents' castle, getting out of his way as fast as they could. He ignored them, marching past them and down the hall, Mika following right behind him. She had met him at the gate, smiling. The smile had told him that she had met Sarah face to face finally and approved of her.

But his mind was set on one thing and that was to find Sarah. He had listened to Madeline and Marc after returning to the camp. They had said they needed to talk to him. First they had told him about Besnik vanishing from his wagon. They had search parties out looking for him, but there was still no sign on him.

Then they told him about a man, one of the three Fates. He knew they would show themselves was rare, but not not unheard of. It was when they told him warning them about the challenge the other two had set for each other, involving Sarah as the prize. He had wanted to face them down again. They had no right to meddle in the lives of humans.

But Marc had explained that the two were not to touch to her, they had chosen to only work with him and Besnik. The third had taken it upon himself to protect Sarah, knowing neither would play by the rules. He wanted to make sure their little game wouldn't harm Sarah in anyway. The fact that this Fate wanted to help Sarah wasn't the point of his anger. And it wasn't the fact that he had told Madeline and Marc to get her away from the Labyrinth and soon.

It was who they had called to get her away. Why did they have to call his father? They could have called his brother, but his father? What his father was asking her or tell her wasn't something he had wanted to think about. Not to mention his mother...Oh god his mother!

Mika had told him that she had left them to join him as they were leading her to the sitting room where his mother could be found most days. He was about to walk past the grand stairs when a feeling gripped him like a hand around his heart. He looked to Mika to find her frozen in the door way looking up to the second floor. He didn't give it a second thought as he took off taking the stairs three at a time.

His long legs carried him down the hall to where his old rooms were. He strolled past his door following the magical pull to the chambers next door. He stopped at the door, took a deep breath before pushing them open. He found his father standing by the fireplace, turning to face him at the sound of the door opening. He ignored him making his way across the room to the bedchamber door.

Inside, his mother was sitting on the edge of the bed tending to an unconscious Sarah. He rushed forward, the queen moving aside to allow him to take her place beside her. He took her hand into his. "What happen?"

"She just fainted, Jareth. Nothing to worry about. We over did it on information, that's all." It was his father who answered.

"Yes, poor girl. Too much to handle with everything else that is going on." His mother added.

"What information have you gave her?"

"We were just explaining about Mika." She waved her hand in the air.

He should have known. They would have told her about the connection between him and her. Sarah would know about the time his anger had almost sent the dwarf kingdom in to extinction. She would have many questions for him about it when she came around. His parents involvement and meddling were the cause of many headaches and this one was just as bad.

_"Master Jareth?"_

He turned looking at Mika. She never used her voice unless what she had to say had meaning to everyone in the room or she really wanted to meaning into her words. Otherwise, she poke through her mind. He had learned to live with it over the many years they had been bound. "What is it Mika?"

She stood, her golden rod held behind her, only a few feet from him and the bed. _"A woman, a fate. She wishes to see you, in the court yard."_

He turned to look out the window, narrowing his eyes. He did not want to deal with the Fates right now. Sarah needed him and he be damned if she would leave her. The sound of Mika's rod giggling caused him to close his eyes and sigh. He had to calm himself or Mika was sure to wipe the Fates from the Underground. He turned back to her to see her starring him, the look was that of a question. A question of what he wanted to do. "Thank you, Mika." He sighed, holding a hand out to her, "Come, I need you to do me a favor."

"Son..."

"Jareth..."

He waved his parents words away and took her hand. "Watch over Sarah for me. Allow no one but myself near her until I say otherwise. Should anyone,"

_"You mean another Fate?"_

He smiled. Of course she would know what was going on. She knew every feeling he had and every thought. "Yes, Mika and I want you to come get me should he show up."

She nodded and took the hand he was holding. He stood and started to walk out when she called his name. He turned back around to see her holding out her rod, _"Take it. She afraid of it. It will keep you safe."_

…}{...

Sonja watched the Great Prince of the Underground strolled towards her. He was all power and raw man. His long legs, tightly clad in leather pants that left nothing to imagination carried him across the grassed lawn towards her. She could see herself wrapping her legs around his waist, hugging them to hers as he brought her to the edge of passion. His long elegant fingers massaging her chest as he carried her over that edge.

She mentally gasped at the dirty thoughts weaving together in her mind. Here she was a Fate and she was looking at a Fae like a sex god. She should be ashamed of herself for the thoughts, but she just couldn't help the wet warmth forming between her legs. Maybe she could have a little fun with him before offering her help with Sarah.

As he grew nearer and she studied him, dreaming more ways of entangling herself with him, she took notice the golden rod in his hand. That damn girl must have gave it to him. Why? She wasn't there to harm him. Sonja kept her eyes trained on it, all thoughts of making love to the monarch vanishing from her mind. The rod sent surges of power into the air. It made her want to run and hide, but she stood her ground. She was there to help the monarch and maybe even gain a little fun while at it.

"I'm going to say this once and only once, Fate. Get lost?"

Well, that would make it harder for her to get him into her bed. She held her arms out to the side, "But I come with hands of help, Monarch. I offer you my abilities..."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I have never asked, nor ever wanted, your help."

She slide her way across the grass, pushing against the power of the rod. She pressed her body up against his. "I could do so much for you, though." She went to press her lips to his neck when the top of that damn rod came into view. She jump back hissing at it.

"If I were you I would leave and never bother me or Sarah again. As for your challenge Fate, end it. I will not allow anyone to harm her just for their own amusement." He shook the rod at her, "And if you don't..." He trailed off, but she knew that he would send that girl after them. "Pass it along."

She hissed at him and turned on the spot, disappearing from his view to reappear in front of the reflecting pool. Cedric stood watching the scene she had just left. He looked at her, his face blank of any emotion. "It would seem they do not want your help, Sonja." His voice held a hint of amusement. She growled at him before stomping off leaving him to smirk after her. He turned back to the pool, watching as the Monarch turned and walked back to the castle. The imagine faded and Cedric nodded happy that one was down. "One to go."

...}{...

I am sorry to say that it is almost done, my readers. If you wish for another Jareth and Sarah fanfic...give me your ideas. Otherwise, it will be a long wait for the next tale from me. Enjoy and review. Next chapter shortly.


End file.
